Fourever Charmed
by Allyson Kathryn Roberts
Summary: All four of the sisters together, their families, old friends, new friends are fighting the never ending battle of good vs. evil. Follow the charmed ones on new adventures, meet new characters and run into some old ones.


Four-ever Charmed: My Charmed Fan Fiction

Writer: Allyson Kathryn Roberts

Disclaimer- Any mention of Charmed plots or characters from the show or viritual series I do not own. Plots and characters I have added are mine. Mention of cast members playing characters are who I would like to play, or resemble my charmed characters. Following the storyline from the show, over to Halliwell's Attic Virtual Series (you should definitely read first) this story picks up where they left off. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. Please reveiw, tell me what you think. If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer.

**Character & Cast List**

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell, second daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet, witch and charmed one, wife to Leo Wyatt, powers are molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, her powers grow stronger with time as she can freeze and blow things up for longer periods and multiple times, the ability to stop time, potions and spell casting.

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt, husband to Piper Halliwell, whitelighter with elder powers, powers are orbing, healing, memory manipulation, hovering, sensing charges, cloaking charges, empathy, lightening bolts, heat generation, and multi-linguist.

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, first born son of Piper and Leo, witchlighter and the twice blessed one, powers are force field, telekinetic orbing, projection, conjuring, molecular combustion, potions, spellcasting, orbing, healing, sensing charges, cloaking charges, empathy, multi-linguist, and ability to wield excalibur.

Drew Fuller as Christopher Perry Halliwell, second son of Piper and Leo, witchlighter, powers are telekinesis, molecular immobilization, conjuring, potions, spell casting, telekinetic orbing, orbing, healing, sensing charges, cloaking charges, empathy, multi-linguist .

Sherri Appleby as Melinda Prudence Halliwell, third child daughter of Piper and Leo, witchlighter, powers are telekinetic orbing, molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, potions, spell casting, orbing, healing, sensing charges, cloaking charges, empathy, multi-liguist.

Allysa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell, third daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet, witch and charmed one, wife to Coop Reeves, powers are premintions, levitation, empathy, martial arts, potions, spell casting, her powers progress with time as telepathy, projection, and electrokinesis.

Victor Webster as Coop Reeves, husband of Phoebe Halliwell, cupid, powers are teleportation, time travel, stopping time, empathy, and finding love.

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Brianna Patience Reeves, first born daughter of Phoebe and Coop, cupid-witch, powers are premonitions, levitation, electrokinesis, empathy, martial arts, projection, potions, spell casting, teleportation, following only applies to charges time travel, stopping time, and finding love.

Sophia Bush as Charlotte Penelope Reeves, second daughter of Phoebe and Coop, cupid-witch, powers are premonitions, levitation, electrokinesis, empathy, martial arts, projection, potions, spell casting, teleportation, following only applies to charges time travel, stopping time, and finding love.

Kristen Kruek as Julie Patricia Reeves, third daughter of Phoebe and Coop, cupid-witch and the choosen one, powers are premonition, levitation, electrokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, force field telekinesis, empathy, martial arts, projection, potions, spell casting, teleportation, following only applies to charges time travel, stopping time, and finding love.

Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews, fourth daughter of Patty Halliwell and first daughter of Sam Wilder, witchlighter and a charmed one, wife to Henry Mitchell, powers are telekinetic orbing, hovering, orbing, healing, sensing charges, cloaking charges, empathy, memory manipulation, multi-linguist, potions, and spell casting.

Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell, husband to Paige Matthews, human, parole officer and juvinille delinquet officer, no powers.

Odette Yustman as Samantha Mitchell, adopted daughter of Paige and Henry and biological daughter of Ben and Emily Weatherly, powers are telekinsis, projection, conjuring, potions and spell casting.

Ian Somerhalder as Henry Mitchell Jr., first born son of Paige and Henry, witchlighter, powers are shapeshifting, telekinetic orbing, energy balls, orbing, healing, sensing charges, empathy, potions, and spell casting.

Autumn Reeser as Peyton Mitchell, second child, oldest twin daughter of Paige and Henry, witchlighter and a twitch, powers are elementalis, telekinetic orbing, conjure, telepathy, empathy, orbing, healing, sensing charges, potions, and spell casting.

Autumn Reeser as Paisely Mitchell, third child, youngest twin daughter of Paige and Henry, witchlighter and a twitch, powers are elementalis, telekinetic orbing, conjure, telepathy, empathy, orbing, healing, sensing charges, potions, and spell casting.

Shannon Doherty as Prue Halliwell, first born daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet, witch and a charmed one, wife to Andy Trudeau, powers are telekinesis, astral projection, potions and spell casting, her powers progress in time as telepathy, cyrokinesis, and her astral self has full use of all powers.

T.W. King as Andy Trudeau, husband to Prue Halliwell, was human but turned whitelighter, orbing, healing, sensing charges, cloaking charges, memory manipulation, hovering, empathy, and multi-linguist.

Tom Welling as Patrick Trudeau, first born son of Prue and Andy, witchlighter, telekinesis, astral projection, telepathy, pyrokinesis, potions, spell casting, orbing, healing, sensing charges, cloaking charges, memory manipulation, empathy, multi-linguist.

Chris Evans as Parker Trudeau, second son of Prue and Andy, witchlighter, telekinesis, astral projection, telepathy, cloning, potions, spell casting, orbing, healing, sensing charges, empathy, multi-linguist.

Penn Badgely as Philip Trudeau, third son of Prue and andy, witchlighter, telekinesis, astral projection, telepathy, lightening thrower, potions, spell casting, orbing, healing, sensing charges, empathy, and multi-linguist.

Finola Hughes as Patricia Halliwell, daughter of Penelope Halliwell, mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, wife of Victor Bennet, lover of Sam Wilder, powers are molecular immobilization, potions, and spell casting. Deceased but visits in spirit form.

Jennifer Roads as Penelope Halliwell, daughter of Patience Halliwell, mother of Patricia Halliwell, grandmother of the charmed ones, married six times, powers are telekinesis, potions, and spell casting. Deceased but visit in spirit form.

Scott Jaeck as Sam Wilder, father of Paige Matthews, whitelighter and lover to Patricia Halliwell, whitelighter and elder, powers are orbing, healing, sensing charges, cloaking charges, memory manipulation, empathy, multi-linguist, lightening bolts, heat generation, telepathy.

James Read as Victor Bennet, husband of Patricia Halliwell, father to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, human, no powers.

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner, husband to Perveen Turner, once was a half-demon, then the source, then vanquished and sent to guard limbo, now human and neighbors to the Charmed Ones.

Jessica Alba as Perveen Turner, wife of Cole Turner, once was deceased but the elders gave her and cole a second chance at life with no magic or memory of, neighbors to the Charmed Ones.

David Turner

Haley West, involved with Patrick Trudeau, witch/demon, powers are the abilities of the phoenix; to implode light, fire, and energy, flameout, empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, and time travel, phoenix power controled with tru love


End file.
